


Forest Date

by WeirdShipper101



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 03:36:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdShipper101/pseuds/WeirdShipper101
Summary: Leo brings Blue out on a date late at night. It's not what Blue expects, but she enjoys it.





	Forest Date

Leo was dragging her outside, despite it being late at night.

Everyone was asleep so Blue wondered why Leo was taking her out on a date. She was rubbing her eyes due to have just been woken up, Leo however, appeared to be wide awake.

He was very excited, and wanted to see what Blue thought of his surprise.

"Why couldn't we do this in the morning? When everyone's awake?" Blue asked through yawns.

"Because it's more beautiful in the moonlight rather than the sunlight." Leo explained excitedly.

"Wait, what's more beautiful?" 

"You'll just have to wait and see, Blue."

He moved some branches out of the way. They were in a forest, so trees were everywhere.

Leo had been in this forest with his brothers not long ago to find another mutant. They didn't find the mutant, but Leo found this place. He thought that it was beautiful and that Blue would love it.

It did take quite a while to get there, though.

"We're getting close, cover your eyes." Leo told her.

Blue closed her eyes. "Why didn't I have to do this before?" 

"Because I knew it was going to take us a while to get here and I didn't you to get hurt." He answered.

Leo moved a few more branches before they got to got to their destination. Leo smiled upon seeing it.

He smiled and turned to Blue.

"Blue, you can open your eyes now." 

She opened her eyes and her jaw immediately dropped. It was a lake in the middle of the forest. It had to be the most beautiful one she had ever seen. She had never seen anything quite like it.

The way the moonlight shone on the lake made was beautiful and it was at a perfect spot with not many trees for the moon to shine through. It seemed like the lake was illuminating and the moonlight lightened up everything around them.

Blue sat down to look at the water.

"It's amazing! How did you find this?" Blue asked.

"After we failed to find the mutant I decided to explore the forest a bit and I found this." Leo answered. "And from the moment I saw it, I knew you'd love it."

Blue put her hand in the water. She was mesmerized by the beauty of the lake. Water was always so peaceful and calming to her. She took her hand out and rubbed it on one of the legs of her leggings to dry it.

Blue then sat back, enjoying herself. "It's beautiful."

Leo moved closer to her. He grabbed her hand, fingers intertwining with his. He got even closer to her, kissing her on the cheek. After that Leo wrapped his arm around her. 

Blue gave him a kiss on the shoulder in return.

It all felt so soothing. Blue liked that, which was obvious because of the huge smile that was on her face.

Leo loved it when Blue was happy. He should definitely find places like this more often.

Blue grabbed his face and kissed him. Leo put a hand on Blue's arm as he kissed her back. Both of their eyes closed as they relaxed into the kiss they were sharing. Leo pulled her as close as he could. Their hearts were beating faster and faster with happiness, but not as fast as Blue's face was turning red.

Blue pulled away for a second, but Leo pulled her right back in. He wasn't going to let her leave, not even for one minute. They kept each other close to one another.

It was defiantly one of the best nights of their lives.

They both moved their hands to the other's waist, before they finally stopped kissing.

Leo held Blue's hand and caressed it with his thumb. 

"We should should hear back. It's late and someone might notice we're gone." Blue said.

"Who would be up at thr- four in the morning?" Leo asked.

"Donnie, probably." Blue answered.

Leo sighed and crossed his arms. "Alright, fine."

They got up and started to walk back to the lair. They had to move lots of branches out of the way, which got annoying after a while. 

At least when they were out of the forest and on the rooftops, they could enjoy the night sky. When they got back to the lair, they tip-toed quietly to their room and Leo opened the door slowly and quietly.

Once they were in the room Leo and Blue got their unicorn onesies on before anything else. They got in bed together and quickly began to fall asleep in each other's arms.

They would not be going on a date this late at night, ever again.


End file.
